The Unremarkables
by AnUnusedDoctorWhoPenname
Summary: What it James and Lily hadn't gotten together during their seventh year? What if the Order had sent them and Sirius nineteen years into the future for some research? And what if meeting Harry and is friends isn't what changes them, but rather the people who are so often looked over, and whose lives aren't regarded as 'special? L/J, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Unremarkables

**A/N So.. Er, hi. This is my first fanfiction (#virgout), as will become painfully obvious as time continues. I did just start High School and I am a remarkably disorganised person, so I wouldn't be expecting some amazing bursts of chapters frequently blasting out of thin air... Just letting you know.**

**I'm not expecting an awful lot of readers or anything (again, first try) so if you do leave me a review I will do my best to reply, or at the very least acknowledge you when I update each chapter - although, once again, don't count on me!**

**Brief storyline, so nobody is confused; I've always loved this story in my head of an AU where Lily and James (having just graduated from Hogwarts) are still at a bad point in their relationship. But the Order of the Pheonix have decided that they need to resort to the most dangerous plan in their attempts to destroy Voldemort - send Lily, James and Sirius into the future to find out how they defeated the Dark Lord (if, of course) they have. Completely aware of all the timeline issues, they still go ahead with it. They land in Harry's sixth year, and of course meet him and have emotions, blahblahblah. But the main aspect of this story is a group of five OCs they meet who have no spotlight under Harry and his friends, so it's Lily/James/Sirius between these two groups of people and dealing with all this stuff and... I'll just let you read it, eh? But thorough L/J.**

**I know you probably skipped over all that and are just like, GET TO THE CHAPTER ALREADY! So, since I hate all that preparation crap, lets get right into the good stuff, eh?**

_The Unremarkables_

_Chapter One ~ The Chapter With An Unfamiliar Street_

_Lily's POV_

I don't really know when the appropriate time to be a whiny eighteen year old girl is, but I was certainly being one on the day 19 years before the best and worst day of my life. Okay, that probably made little sense... Oh well, only going forwards now (get the joke? Yes, yes, I'll get to the point).

It was a Thursday, and the sun had barely risen when Emmeline was shouting me. My brain managed to ignore it, until I heard the loud laughter of annoyingly-morning-boys James Potter and Sirius Black. Of course - it was the day. The day we had to go into the future to see how things ended up, and how to reach/prevent that point in time. I'd volunteered for the quest, since I completely disapproved of it and was so obsessive that I just _had_ to be a part of it. I don't really know what bothered me about it - I suppose it just reminded me of those early-childhood school workbooks that always had the answers to all the questions at the back. I hated those kids that looked at the answers when the teachers faced the other way, and now I was becoming one of them? In the entire freaking timeline? I really wanted to just sleep in at that stage.

But I was a Gryffindor, godammit! And what do Gryffindors do? We get out of bed!

So I pulled myself from the covers, glancing briefly in the mirror. I was pale as ever, which I normally didn't mind, but the purple shades that we the bags under my eyes made me look like a bloody raccoon. Not a great way to start the day. I tackled my thick, dark red hair with a brush, letting it just kind of fall limply to my shoulders (can hair be limp..?). I shouted back down to Em to tell her I'd be down soon, then got dressed at my own pleasant pace. Lord knew what the fashion would be in just under two decades (girls already seemed slutty enough to me) so I just dressed simply, in a pair of light blue jeans, a dark green sweater and a pair of black sneakers. I stared into the mirror for a moment, mentally preparing myself, before walking out the door.

I walked slowly down the stairs of Em's house (currently being lent out as the Order's Headquarters), knowing what lay at the bottom. I was torn between emotions about being with James and Sirius on this 'Quest'; On one hand, the could be bloody gits and we would just have argument after argument, but on the other, they were people I knew and people who didn't treat me like a child that couldn't fight as well as the older people. The latter wasn't an often case, as the Order needed all hands on deck and there were plenty of people my age group, but people who didn't know me seemed to think me... Weak? I don't know really, but even subconscious patronization drove me up the wall.

I walked into the kitchen, finding just five people there (an unusual amount, I must say, dozens of Order members tended to be going in and out at all times). There were the four Marauders and Em, all of whom were laughing and chattering rather casually until they saw me enter. Em just waved me over to sit beside her, Remus gave a friendly 'Good Morning', Peter gave me a half-smile, but James and Sirius just kept on chattering. That was them, I suppose, always with far too much to say and not enough time to say it (the frequently bad time jokes aren't on purpose, by the way). I sat down beside Em - I suppose she deserve some description, doesn't she? Em was five years older than me (23, for those of you who lack mathematical abilities) with long dark hair usually plaited down her back. She had a lot of freckles and navy blue eyes - an odd colour, but it suited her well. I grabbed some toast and munched on it, not really listening and certainly not participating in the conversation around me.

"Evans? _Evans_!"

My head shot up, to see James grinning at me. "What?" I questioned, stupidly.

"I was just telling Sirius here about how we've decided to dress as a couple now." James said. He'd kind of given up on the frequent asking-me-out and had moved on to pretending-that-we-were-couple. I didn't know which was worse to be honest.

I scrunched up my nose in confusion, until I realised that James was wearing a dark green sweater also, which just made me roll my eyes. James and Sirius just chuckled, and I knew that I had to change the subject before this turned into a game of Make Lily Hex You (suitable for ages 8 to 80).

"So Remus, Peter," I piped up, trying to be casual over the sniggers of the table, "Why won't you two be joining us on this, er, 'expedition'?" I hadn't really had much of a chance to chat with them over the matter, but I didn't really make much of an effort when it came to the Marauders. I was fond of Remus, having been a Prefect with him, and we could have easily been close friends. But I had this awful tendency to just see the good in everyone after being around them for a while, and that could blind me sometimes. I didn't want to get mixed up with the Marauders - I really just wanted to start over, but the Order was important to me, and if being around them was a part of that... I wasn't going to whine.

"We have patrols," Remus replied calmly, "Besides, it's better to have as little people as possible in the future - you know, so the screwing up is lesser if it happens."

I rolled my eyes. "If you're worried about screwing things up you shouldn't send those two," I said bluntly, gesturing to Potter and Black. Merlin, I could be dry in the morning.

Peter just gave a small smile. "Yes, well, there are other reasons as well." The table quieted down then, leaving just the clinking of spoons in bowls, toast of plates and crunching. I'd never actually been told that Remus was a Werewolf, but I'd taken the indications over the years. His disappearances, the way he could always look ill after coming back from his "mother's" and the less-than-subtle hints from Severus. By the time I had been a Prefect with him, I'd gotten the guts to let him know that I didn't mind a) what he was or b) if he didn't do rounds when he needed to skip. Somehow I'd done this without directly saying the 'W' word (I don't remember how I did it, but it was completely awkward and stuttering and embarrassing), but Remus had understood me. And he was really grateful as well.

Stuck in my own thoughts, it took Em's hand on my arm to get me out of my daze. "You ready?" She asked softly. I was about to mutter a depressing 'No', but I looked into Em's eyes and knew very well that I really shouldn't deter her mood. Things like why we were about to do spark that electricity in her, even though she wasn't going with us she would still struggle to keep still from her nerves.

The two of us walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, our shoes squeaking against the dark oak floors. I wasn't sure yet how they planned to send us so far forward (Time Turners worked with shorter time periods, didn't they?), I guess they really should've briefed us on that beforehand.

I walked into the room, Em picking up her pace and going into 'Leadership Mode'. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I all gathered around as she began to explain what was about to happen. "Time Turners," Em began firmly, holding one up, "The most amount of time they're usually used for is about two weeks, and even that is a rare occurrence. But the Time Energy actually inside of it is enough to take somebody some two centuries forward - we've managed to drain it of approximately eighty years, leaving twenty for you guys to use. Sadly we have to use all the time energy in one blow, so we've organised for Dumbledore to have another Turner ready for you when you need to come back.

"To get the Time Energy out, James, Sirius and Lily need to be in the house alone - safety precautions - and surrounded the Turner, but not touching it. You have to blow it up, basically." Sirius let out a small 'Woop', but one look from Emmeline shut him down (she couldn't hide her little smile though). "You all know the spell, _Cerustei_?" The three nodded, "You do it simultaneously, wands all pointed directly at the Turner." There was a brief silence, as Em seemed to have no idea what to say next.

"We'll see you soon," Remus said faintly, giving each of his friends a passing (but sort of manly) hug and kissing me quickly on the cheek. We weren't on a level of good friends, so he went with the gentlemanly way out. Peter copied him, but for some reason I saw his farewell differently to Remus'. Remus was being polite and considerate for my feelings, which is why he didn't hug me. Peter (despite being completely enticed with Potter's every move) was utterly unsure of himself and just thought that the right thing to do. I found that kind of amusing, and kind of sweet in a jaguar-tripping-over-his-own-paws kind of way. Em, however, gave both the boys a hug and kiss on the cheek and crushing me in a bone-smashing hug. "Try not to seek yourself out. It's a sure way for disaster." And with that, she was gone.

Oh, Emmeline Vance, how you know my OCD tendencies.

And then it was just James, Sirius and I. Potter, Black and Evans. We all stared at each other for a moment, until James rolled the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbow and grinned round at us. "Who's up for a little fun, eh?"

I don't remember the next part (damn Time Energy, messing with my head), so next thing I knew all three of us were standing in a colourful, probably modern living room with a young family staring up at us.

Before the man or woman could let out a single word, James and I _obliviated_ the past minute from their minds. While they were still dazed, we got out of the room, Sirius just pausing to put a finger to his lips at the awed toddler. We couldn't _obliviate_ her - she was too young, it could damage her mind.

We walked out of the house into the pouring rain, but that wasn't the shock. The street was _completely_ unfamiliar. Weird cars, brand new stores (this was previously just a residential street, but now there were shops?) and just a style of area that looked... Odd. I couldn't describe it. It was simply clear that we had successfully travelled forwards in time.

Sirius was the most proactive. He sprinted (no need for it, to be honest) to a café twenty metres away which had a newspaper on the table, then ran back to us with a grin on his face. He shoved the paper into our faces. "Look at that date. Just look at it! I've never been the best with numbers, my friends, but I'm pretty sure that we are nineteen bloody years away from home!" James read it, then shared his friends excitement enthusiastically. They gave each other a massive hug, tossing the paper to me. 4th of December, 1997. I couldn't define the emotions swimming through me right then, but I also couldn't fight the smile that lit up on my face. James and Sirius, of course, did not fail to notice this and immediately crushed me in between them in a massive hug. Dislike those two as I may, you couldn't deny that they were truly like brothers. Shooting them each a glare as they finally pulled away, I dragged them into an alleyway.

"What dodgy things will we be doing in here, Miss Evans?" James asked in a suggestive tone.

"Shut it Potter," I said sharply, moving on quickly, "We can only apparate to Hogsmeade, thanks to the Disapparation/Apparation shields on Hogwarts grounds. Luckily we don't have to be too careful about it, Hogsmeade being a-"

"-a Wizarding village." Sirius finished for me, "Bloody hell, Evans, no need to treat us like First Years." I shot him a look, but seven years with these boys had taught me just to move of from the subject at hand.

"It'll be better to apparate as a group, so that we all end up at the same place and nobody goes... Missing." I don't know why these words just came out so cautiously; I guess my nerves had broken out again.

At my words, both the boy stuck their hands out, just because they knew how to get on my nerves. I knew very well that I was easily stirred, but the knowledge didn't change the fact. Weighing up my options, I gripped Sirius' wrist and indicated for James to do the same (to Sirius, not me). He just rolled his eyes, that usual smirk on his face, and did so. As soon as we were all linked, I blinked, and we left the unfamiliar street behind us.

**A/N Let's play a game!**

**Easy: Find the Starkid Joke!**

**Harder: (Just for the Nerdfighters) Find the Nerdfighteria Joke!**

**Thanks so much just for reading, and please review (It helps me a heap!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N *slides into room* hhhheeeEEEELLLLOOO AGAIN! Chapter Two - but first, reviews! Letsa-go!**

**Hallie ~ So glad to hear it XD**

**Tillinator ~ Thanks for the review, and I'm aiming for once a week, with the occasional extra one.**

**Henny B-F-R ~ First off, thank to so much for the review and advice! I'll certainly take it to heart. Also, I appreciate the recommendation, I've certainly applied and am waiting for acceptance now.**

**Thegirlthatread ~ Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. And I know this is pathetic, but your penname felt like a punch in a finally-healing wound. What can I say, I'm poetically pathetic.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys and keep them coming!**

**Moving on, here is chapter two of Les Unremarkables (real french sucker... Yeah) :**

_The Unremarkables_

_Chapter Two - The Chapter with the Potter Family_

_James' POV_

The sickening turn of apparation was worse than it normally was.

Or maybe it was just nerves - I'm not much of a Doctor on these things. (Correction; I'm not any sort of Doctor. I don't want to mislead you or anything...)

Anyway, when I opened my eyes again we were about twenty metres from the main gates of Hogwarts - as ageless and beautiful as ever, it had hardly changed a single crack since we were students there. We were covered by some trees, but it didn't matter since all the students seemed to be in class anyway.

In all my admiration, it took Lily's voice to snap me out. "-or willingly allow them to know." I stared at her, and she paused to meet my eyes with a glare. "Don't tell me you're confused already, Potter, even Black's got a good grasp on this stuff."

I gave her a flashy smile, "I am absolutely loving the implication that I am smarter than Sirius here. You should be careful though, Lily, speaking that way one may even go as far as to say that I'm growing on you." But she just gave me this look that so clearly said, _Seriously, Potter? If you do it too much it isn't a treat._ "Okay," I stated simply, winking at her, "I wasn't listening -so my status as smarter than Sirius can't be lowered yet. So if you could just repeat yourself, love, it would be highly appreciated."

Lily just rolled her eyes and tossed me a piece of parchment which I guessed she must have been reading from. She then walked over to something, followed by Sirius, who gave me a passing punch on the shoulder and whispered, "As soon as you get her out for dinner, I'm not putting up with this anymore." We gave each other a grin as he walked over to where Lily stood. I felt kind of bad for Sirius, having to take about three (nearly four) years of me putting a lot of time and energy into fancying Lily Evans. But I don't feel that bad for him, since I'm the one who got rejected repeatedly.

I looked down at the note in my hands, and read it as quickly as I could.

_Lily, James and Sirius,_

_With this note, as you'll no doubt see, are three Gryffindor uniforms. For however long you stay here you will be undercover as Seventh Year students, but do try to lay low - I will give you some extra free periods, so that you won't be having to repeat classes too much and have some time to talk to people and do your research on the matter at hand._

_The uniforms have been charmed to keep you undercover. Any students or teachers who may know you or your face will not know who you are unless you tell them, or willingly allow them to know. You've been enrolled under your normal names but, again, they're charmed as unrecognisable, this one to a bigger extent though. While you could have a conversation about yourself with someone without them even making that connection, it is not recommended. You've been given this task because your colleagues trust you not to research yourselves. Please, do not betray their trusts._

_While saying that, though, I must warn you. To successfully find out what you need to know there is one person you need to speak to. Harry. Harry is easily the most famous Wizard in our world, because when he was one year of age Voldemort attempted to kill him, but the spell rebounded and briefly took away the Dark Lord's power. I cannot tell you everything - but do not let anyone think that you don't know who Harry is... More importantly though, when you meet him, do not lose sight of your mission and do not ask too many questions._

_I will not be here over the course of this year. A fellow professor and I will spend our time working with the current Order on several projects, and owling in these times is too dangerous. So I wish you the best of luck, and hope that you listen to me when I say that you need to spend time with some... More ordinary students. It will be healthier for you, believe me so._

_Best wishes,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

As I read it I grew more and more aware of what we were getting ourselves into. The charming of our names and uniforms (we have to figure out how to charm the rest of our clothes) made sense for some of the Professor who may have taught us, but I wouldn't expect children to recognise us - can't be sure though, I guessed. One of us could've been famous for all we knew. But the more likely cause would probably be... _Our children_. My stomach dropped at that and I subconsciously looked over at Lily and Sirius, who were digging through a large pile of uniforms together without conversing at all.

I'd never been the type to give up, that's why I'd endured so many years of being rejected by Evans, the thought of possibly meeting our children (Dumbledore's words scared me, made me think that there were people we should definitely avoid meeting) made me think that my hopesof one day getting her to go out with me could be permanently shot down. Corny and soppy as it sounded, it was still daunting to think that I may not end up with Evans. I'd always seen our relationship as a "One day she'll come 'round, I know it", but the thought that she could have married somebody else and had a family of her own... I wanted her to be happy and all, but I did genuinely like Lily Evans, despite what she no doubt thought.

I shook away those thoughts - too late to go home - and wandered over to the others. They'd separated the uniforms into three piles, one for each of us, and we ended up with two separate sets of clothes each. On top of each piled was this scarlet and gold wristband, which must have had the same charm as all of our other clothes on it. So if we were wearing casual clothes, we'd be fine so long as we had the wristbands on (on the negative side, though, they made us look like some lame little band of friends).

Say what you like about Dumbledore, but you could not deny that the man was a thinker.

We all looked awkwardly at each other, briefly in silence. "So," I began, "Anybody object to changing in the forest?"

Lily gave a faint, dry-ish laugh. "Very good conversation starter there, Potter. Very smooth."

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't see you trying any better."

Lily just have me this half-heartedly amused look and picked up a set of clothes. "Whatever. I'm getting changed, so... Go off in the other direction you perverts, you." She walked off briskly into the bush.

Sirius turned to me, grinning. "Well then, Potter, undress for me."

"Merlin Sirius, we've been over this - I want Evans, not you."

"Still within ear shot!" Lily's voice came floating through from a distance, but not a far one. Sirius and I laughed, but I probably flushed a little bit. Yes, I was joking around with Sirius, and even though I would say those things in front of Lily the fact didn't change that when she heard what she wasn't meant to, I panicked a little. What can I say - I was a pretty stupid, smitten eighteen year old boy.

Sirius and I walked in the opposite direction of Lily (as she had instructed us 'perverts' to do) towards more forest. When we reached a small clearing, we both began to get changed. We'd shared a dorm for seven straight years, we had lived in the same house for three years now and we were best mates - we weren't stupid about getting changed in front of each other, as a bunch of guys of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had been. Besides, it wasn't like we stared at each other in our boxers.

As I buttoned up my shirt, I decided to ask Sirius about what I'd been thinking earlier. "Are you worried or anything? About meeting, I dunno, childrenor something?"

Sirius laughed. "Mate, I'm not like you. I have no idea what the years following 1978 hold, but I can't see myself having a family or anything anytime soon. Back then. You know what I mean." He paused to pull his sleeveless sweater on and to roll up his shirt sleeves, as I too did. "But there's a chance of that. And I guess it worries me, but only in the aspect that he'll end up like the rest of the Blacks." Sirius didn't refer to the Black family as his, which made sense if one were to use any logic.

I grinned at him. "He? You're that sure you'd have a boy child."

Sirius winked at me. "Can you honestly picture me with a little girl named Felicity?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, but it's nice to know that you've considered baby names."

Determined to have the final retort, Sirius' mouth shot open, only to be cut off by Evans, who sounded like she was back in our original spot. "Honestly boys! Just get out here, would you?"

"But I'm half naked!" Sirius immediately called back. This was, of course, a lie.

"Put some bloody leaves on, for all I care! You lot are taking forever, and here I was thinking that I was the girl!"

I snorted, but finished tying my shoelaces quickly. I waited a second for Sirius, and we carried our old clothes back to where Lily stood. "Missing me, Lils?"

She sighed, "Oh gee, you caught me. I guess now's the time to confess my undying love for you." She stated it bluntly and dryly (Merlin she was dry in the mornings).

"I'm always on the hook over here, Evans."

"Well aware of that thank you. Now - we just have to wait for somebody to hopefully come and let us in."

That somebody came along very quickly. And it was Professor McGonagall.

The trio ran up to meet her, but it was a slight pang in the gut for me to see her expression so blank upon the sight of us. Yes, I could be a freaking annoying student, but there were two things I was top if the grade at - Quidditch and Transfiguration. There were also two things McGonagall loved more than any other aspect of Hogwarts - Quidditch and Transfiguration. Maybe I was a freaking little brat at times, but I was her freaking little brat. There were heaps of times that I would be missing a Quidditch training session thanks to a detention, and about half the time old McGonagall would pull some strings and make me do detention with her on a different night - so she would get angry and work me like a dog, but she was easily my favourite Professor, and we got on well even in the Order together. Seeing her looking at us like we were complete strangers kinda sucked.

"Mr Black, Miss Evans and Mr Potter?" She asked, although it must've been obvious thanks to our uniforms. We all nodded nonetheless. "May I please have wand verification?" We were confused for a second, but Lily was quick to pull out her wand and hand it to the woman, so Sirius and I did the same. McGonagall waved her wand over ours, but whatever that did was invisible to us. She handed us back our wands, though, and opened the gate. "Welcome back to Hogwarts." She stated with a ghost of a smile.

She took us through the castle grounds and into the Entrance Hall, the whole time briefing us on what to do. We would stay in spare dorms, since both the Boys' and Girls' Seventh Year Gryffindor Dorms were full. In those rooms we would find a trunk full of textbooks, books and newspaper articles (approved by Dumbledore as safe for us to read) on the recent happenings of Lord Voldemort and our timetables. As Dumbledore was away for the year, McGonagall was acting Headmistress, and was the only one that knew we were Order members from the past (she wasn't told in 1977 who was going). She would be the one to talk to about any problems we may have had. She also told us that they had announced the arrival of exchange students at the Welcoming Feast, and that we had already been sorted. Apparently we'd exchanged from some Alternative-British-Wizarding-School named Comprendi's Academy of Magia. I thought it was latin, but I was hardly interested in asking about it.

We said goodbye then, wanting to get up to our dorms before classes ended, so that we didn't have to wade through crowds to get there. We trotted up the staircases, jumping over what we thought was the trick step. The staircases changed a few times, so the trip to the Seventh Floor took longer than normal though. We did learn one thing though - the trick step had moved. Evans was about to protest that it couldn't have but Sirius cut off with a simple, "They're magical moving staircases, Evans, a switched trick step is one of the smallest things with evidence of magic in this school." She shrugged and continued walking, which surprised me a bit. Normally she would take anything and everything as a stab at her, but I guess she must've really gotten used to us over time.

As we approached the Fat Lady (good to see that she was still around) it dawned on me - in the mess of all these problems and time-travelling, nobody had told us the password to the Common Room. I groaned, and we all exchanged annoyed looks. Lily stepped forward.

"Ma'am," She said sweetly, which made me stifle a snort, "I'm sure you've heard about the three exchange students?" The Fat Lady just continued giving her expectant stare, "Well, we have only just arrived and the hectic-ness of moving we weren't given the password for the Common Room. So if-"

"Sorry dear," The Fat Lady said, mimicking Lily's false sweetness (which kind of ticked me off), "But there's no way that I could trust you on this. You'll have to wait for a believable Gryffindor Student on this."

Lily opened her mouth angrily, but Sirius put his hand on her shoulder quickly to tell her not to. We didn't need any enemies right now, particularly not the portrait that could keep us away from our beds as processions every day. Lily looked reluctant, but she stepped back and slumped against the wall, sitting down on the floor. "We could just go find McGonagall and ask for the password."

"We could," Lily stated, "But I really just want to sit down for a while. People are bound to come round eventually." So Sirius and I sat beside her, and we hung out for a while. Well, it was mostly just me and Sirius having a conversation about all the different marks we made at Hogwarts during our time there that we wanted to check, to see if they were still around. Sure, Lily threw in the occasional comment, but it was clear that she'd rather be doing this assignment with someone else. I made it my mission to change that.

"-right on the wall!" I exclaimed, and Sorius cacked with laughter. Even Lily cracked a grin at the story. It had probably been about ten or twenty minutes since we had ticked off the Fat Lady (class still hasn't ended) when it began.

The portrait swung open and two apparently arguing teenagers came through. First came out a boy with bright red hair and lanky limbs, who looked quite frustrated. "It doesn't matter that you're fine with it! I'm not comfortable with you saying You-Know-Who's name!"

"Why would you fear a name, Ronald? It's utter stupidity!" The girl snapped. She had this bushy brown mass of hair somehow tied into an abnormally large ponytail sitting over her shoulder.

The boy, Ronald, I guessed, started to retort until he caught sight of us on the floor, staring at them. An awkward silence fell, until Lily stuttered out, "W-We, ah, didn't know the password."

"Who're you?" Ronald asked bluntly, but the girl beside him elbowed him roughly. "What?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Have some manners, honestly!" She shot back, before turning back to us with a smile. "You must be the exchange students. And it's not that bad, trust me, everybody has that happen once or twice when they first get here." I was about to say that we well and truly knew that, but I caught myself just in time. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, and this is Ron."

"Ron Weasley." Ron clarified, and I could see a smile gleam on Lily's face as she saw in the boy fellow order members (and parents) Molly and Arthur Weasley. They were older than us, but we got on well. It was fun to see the children of our friends, and I was starting to see some fun in being there.

Sirius was the first to stand, and Lily and I followed after. He was also first to introduce himself, confidently too, "Sirius Black. No relation to-" I elbowed him forcefully, cutting him off. Although I was relieved to see no recognition of the name on their faces - or they may have just not known of him at all.

"I'm Ja-" I started, but then he walked out. He was a few inches shorter than me, and skinny like he was really underfed. But he had my messy black hair, and bad eyesight, going off of his glasses. That thin face. That kinda crooked nose that made keeping glasses on your face an immense difficulty. Sirius and Lily looked immediately to me, because it was undeniable - I didn't really have any family (like many 'Blood Traitors', my parents had been killed by Death Eaters), and this boy looked just like me... He had to be my son.

No, no, I wasn't going to jump to conclusions like that. Just a little more information.

I coughed, trying to be casual. "I, uh, I'm James." The boy turned around, and dropped the three textbooks he had been carrying.

"Who are you?" He demanded, dumbfounded, scared and angry all at once.

"I just told you," I said cautiously, "I'm James."

"You can't be!"

Lily hit me on the arm. "Did you let him see through your shields?" She hissed, anger glaring in her bright eyes.

"What?! No! At least... I don't think I did!" I spluttered out. Lily's anger always tended to either throw me off course or get us into amassive row.

"This... This..." He seemed as lost for words as I was. Until something seemed to dawn on him. "The exchange students. Dumbledore told me to tell you that - that I was the person you needed to speak with and I could see you. Does that make sense to you- Oh my god!" The boy looked like he was completely out of breath, staring at Lily like she was a ghost. "It can't be you! It can't - Sirius?!" His eyes met Sirius', but for some reason Sirius didn't look as scared as Lily or I. His mouth just turned agape as he looked as the boy, and it was like he had too much excitement to deal with. He started smacking me wildly on the shoulder and muttered five words to me that shocked me so much I had to grip his shoulder:

_"He has his mother's eyes!"_

My eyes were hazel. The eyes of this boy were the kind of bright green that you didn't forget.

The eyes of Lily Evans.

Lily, however, hasn't noticed anything other than this hysterical situation. "Dumbledore said that to you? You must be Harry!" She grinned as she realised, then remembered what was going on and quickly altered her face. "He didn't tell you anything about what we're... Doing here?"

"No, no..." Harry said hurriedly, "But - you're not really exchange students are you? You can't be. You're all - you're all..."

"Harry, what's going on here?" The girl, Hermione, asked briskly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Who are they?"

"You can't see them." Harry stated, "Come on Hermione, Ron! Look at them!" They stared at us all intensely, but just shook their heads. "It's Sirius! It's... It's -" Harry paused, looking delighted and worrisome now, "It's my parents."

"Harry," Hermione said soothingly, like a mother, "It can't be them. It doesn't even look like them." Did she not hear Sirius introduce himself before? I thought, dumbly, until I remembered the charm in our names. Very good magic, I must say.

"Wait - _Parents?!_" Lily half-yelled, shrilly, the realisation dawning on her. She took a step away from me, which hurt a little. "You're definitely mistaken. Potter and I aren't-"

"So you are them!" Ron interrupted, and we all fell silent. Everybody stared at each other, some like the others were ghosts and the others like some were simply unbelievable. The bell then rang, meaning that students would be flooding out for the end of the day very quickly.

"We have an empty Dorm." Sirius said croakily, "Let's talk."

**A/N And end of chapter! Hope you liked it XD Also, sorry it wasn't overly action-ly until the end there.**

**Just a few quick notes-**

**For this story to make sense, it is in a bigger AU than you may have originally thought. While it takes place in Harry's sixth year, it will not follow the events of Half-Blood Prince. That's why Dumbledore and Snape (yes, he's the other professor) are having their own adventures outside of Hogwarts. This is because the course of this story needs to focus on other things than HBP and the Lily/Snape relationship (sorry Snily fans!).**

**Also, since this is probably quite confusing, here's a short basis: Dumbledore, being Dumbledore, told nobody anything important but let Harry see James, Lily and Sirius so they could sort out this mess by themselves and possibly mess everything up by knowing their futures - but he has his reasons! ... Sort of.**

**Lastly I'd like to thank you so much for reading and must ask for you to pretty pretty please review for me! It helps me out so much and I'd love I hear some honesty goin' round!**

**Til next time lovelies!**


End file.
